This invention relates to an aerodynamic device, and more particularly to an improved aerodynamic device for vehicular applications to reduce wind resistance and improve the coefficient of drag.
The desirability of improving the wind resistance and reducing the coefficient of drag in vehicular applications are well acknowledged. In addition to improving performance, good wind resistance and low coefficients of drag can also improve fuel economy. A wide variety of streamlined configurations and aerodynamic devices have been proposed for vehicular application in order to achieve these goals.
One of the greatest causes of aerodynamic drag is the boundary condition which exists at the layer between the surface of the body moving through the air and the surrounding air. It is desirable to provide a laminar flow condition of the air across the body surface to reduce coefficient of drag and wind resistance. However, regardless of how streamlined the shape of the body is, some disruption of air flow occurs at the boundary layer and this can significantly increase the drag and flow resistance.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved aerodynamic device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved aerodynamic device which generates a boundary layer of turbulent air between the body moving through the air and the surrounding air so as to promote a laminar flow condition of the surrounding air over the body surface.
Although various aerodynamic devices have been proposed for improving the coefficient of drag of a body, these devices may be operative at one speed but may, due to their very nature, cause disruptions in the air flow at other speeds that can increase the drag. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved aerodynamic device for reducing drag and which will not increase the drag under any condition.